Twilight Questionnaire
by Talvana
Summary: Send in questions threw reviews to the Twilight characters and they will be answered! My friends Ninja C and Tassel630 are helping me with this! They get just as much credit! Check out their stuff! They rock!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own **_**Twilight, New Moon, **_**or**_** Eclipse**_**. But how cool would that be!**

**  
****Twilight Questionnaire**

To all who have read and sent in questions to my POTC Questionnaire…BIG THANKS! This questionnaire works just the same; send in the questions threw reviews and wait for the next chapter where they will be answered. Well, here's my next questionnaire, and this one is for all the fans of the amazing series written by Stephanie Meyer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse! Yep, you can now ask the questions you have been dying to ask the Twilight characters, all of them, human, vampire, and werewolves alike. My friends, Tassel630 and Ninja C, are helping me with this fanfic so they get just as much credit as me. Check out their stuff, they rock! Well, without further adieu, let the questions begin!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Talvana speaking

**A/N: This is Talvana speaking. Sorry me and my friends created this fic right before I disappeared from fanfiction. I'm back now though and the questions that were sent in forever ago will be answered.**

**As you should know, this fic is written by three authors. Tassel630 would now like to say a few things:**

_**Scoot, Talvana. Oi, Tassel (AKA Tassel630) here. So, as Talvana sort-of said but I am going to make clearer, it's not my fault it took so long to get this out. (sticks tongue out at Talvana)-**_

**Talvana here again. (sticks tongue out at Tassel) It's not my fault! I got busy!**

_**(Shoves Talvana off) It's more hers than mine, anyway. Ninja C isn't here at the moment, so we'll be doing this chapter without her… ish. She may have given us suggestions, though.**_

**Talvana again. Ninja C, Tassel630 and I are all equal authors and creators of this fic, just to clarify. Now…TO THE FIC!**

_Question from psycho-sama101 to Edward_ – "Do you listen to music to drown out the thoughts of others? Has Emmett ever rearranged your CDs and did you get really mad?"

_Edward_: Well, occasionally. I don't always have music with me, but when I do it has proven very useful in blocking out _certain_ voices. (glares at Emmett, who is oblivious to Edward's deathly glare) And yes, he has tried to rearrange my CDs. Although the key word there is "tried." I used to catch him before he had hardly started. (looks down slightly and says quietly) He has become more successful since I've become occupied with Bella…

_Question from IsabellaMarieCullen3214 to Edward_ – "What is your favorite band(s)?"

_Edward_: (chuckles) You wouldn't know it. They're all from the 50's. Music in the 50's was good. Much better than the 60's, or the 70's, ugh! The 80's were bearable.

_Question from treeofknowledge1 to Quil_ – "Do you ever feel like you've been duped by fate? Out of all the people in the world, you imprinted on a two-year-old girl."

_Quil_: (growls and starts shaking) DO-YOU-HAVE-A-PROBLEM-WITH-CLAIRE?! She's the most perfect, beautiful, amazing-

_Embry_: SHUT UP, Quil!

_Question from gandkforev899 to Jacob_ – "Why can't you stop messing with destiny and leave Bella and Edward alone? Seriously they're meant for each other."

_Jacob_: (slumps in chair and crosses arms.) Hmph.

_Edward_: (smiles and wraps arms around Bella) Mine.

_Question from italianvampiremafia to Jacob_ – "Are you absolutely sure you did not imprint on Bella?"

_Jacob_: I wish. Because that would make her MINE! (glares up at Edward's response to previous question.)

_Edward_: (growls)

_Bella_: (points at Edward) Bad Edward.

_Question from InLoveWithYouForever to the Pack but not Jacob_ – "Has any one imprinted on Jacob? Is it Leah is that what the Chapter at the VERY end of eclipse is about?"

_Quil_: Well, we can hear each others thoughts, remember? Jacob would know if someone imprinted on him. (glances at Leah) Unless…

_Leah_: (GLARES AT WORLD) NOT ON MY LIFE! (mutters to self) Ewewewewew…

_Question from InLoveWithYouForever to the Cullens_ – "What was Edward like before Bella? Was he a crabby emo freak? Or just lonely? And what was Emmett like when he was human? And why does Edward hate being called Eddie? Is that in the book or in a lot o fan fictions? (I've read so many its getting confusing.)"

_Edward_: WHO CALLED ME EDDIE?!

_Bella_: Edward, CALM yourself. (looks meaningfully at Jasper)

_Emmett_: (confused) What is fan-feekshun? (runs off to Google it)

_Rosalie_: (rolls eyes)

_Carlisle_: (chuckles at his adopted children, then turns to answer the questions that no one else seems intent on answering, as they are in fear of Edward sitting in his chair ready to murder any of his siblings who dare to say something that would damage his dignity) Edward was just very quiet. (turns to Edward) No offense, but frankly you seemed very empty a lot of the time.

_Esme_: He didn't smile nearly as much as he does now. (smiles sweetly at Bella)

_Emmett_: (shouts from computer) I WAS AN _INTERESTING_ HUMAN!!

_Carlisle_: And that is ALL we are saying. (glares at Emmett)

_Emmett_: (stares at computer for another moment) I CAN'T FIND IT!!

_Question from craziigirl to Bella_ – "What did you miss more about Edward in New Moon; his smell, or his eyes?"

_Bella_: (whimper at thought of Edward being gone)

_Edward_: (holds Bella tight and glares menacingly at person who asked question)

_Question from lauracullen to Edward_ – "Did you plan to take over the hearts and souls of millions of teenages girls, or was that accidental?"

_Edward_: (leans back in chair confused and surprised) I did WHAT?!

_Bella_: Are you oblivious to ALL FEMALES!?

_Edward_: (sweetly) All females but you my love.

_Emmett_: (exasperated) OH, COME ON!!

_Alice_: (shakes head sadly at Edward's obliviousness)

**A/N: Okay, Talvana speaking, took forever to get done but here it is! PLEASE review to give us feedback and continue to send in question now that I am back!**

_**Tassel speaking, to BellaBunny1292, we couldn't answer your questions because they were not addressed to a particular character. So here's what Billy would say if the question were addressed to him: "Last time I checked there was only canine blood in my family. Nothing fishy…"**_

_**Yay for anyone who got the pun!**_

_**Reviews are cupcakes. I like cupcakes. Especially if they have rainbow sprinkles on them. So review and leave a cupcake.**_

**Talvana speaking again, (stares questioningly at Tassel and wonders how to put a sprinkle of any sort on a review) But I like cupcakes too! So…GO CRAZY WITH THE FROSTING!**

_**Tassel again, (randomly feels like speaking in third person) Tassel likes lightning too, so if you have something bad to say leave some lightning as well. **_

…

_**Seriously people, I need my ego deflated.**_

**Talvana again, (nods eagerly in huge agreement of Tassel's last statement) But personally I prefer FLAMES! Anyway, please review, good or bad comments, we don't care! Hope ya liked! Send in more questions! More to come!**


	3. Not a chapter

This isn't a chapter

**This isn't a chapter. I'm posting this under all my questionnaires for now just to let everyone know I'm sorry I promised not to disappear and although I got a few things going on right now I should have time to write. I'm just not getting around to answering questions right now. I'm going through a rough time and don't want to accidentally make all the next chapters emo just cuz I'm in a bit of a hole. I'll try to get back around to writing chapters and I'm really sorry. The Pirates Questionnaire was sky rocketing, the Twilight one finally got started and the Sweeney Todd Questionnaire just opened so I hope I can get back around to writing soon. Until then I'm sorry again and I hope to answer questions soon. Bye guys!**


End file.
